When Disaster Strikes in Egypt and Darkness Falls
by Dolphin0150
Summary: this story goes with Where the Past Still Hurts with Carol's mother and her father. Her name is Carroll and what happens after a big problem arises and what happens to the family, mostly Carol and her life after she was saved when her mother was killed


Dolphin0150: Hi everyone well you know that I'm writing _After Breaking Dawn_ but I'm having major writer block so I'm making what might or might not be a one-shot well if you guys like it so much I might just keep going and I don't own Yu Gi Oh and the characters in them. Well only Carroll and Carol!

We start off our story far away in the land of Egypt where a little four year old boy follows his mother. "Mamma where are we going," the little boy asks.

"To see a new baby girl that has been born a few months ago, Atem."

"Mamma why are we going to see her?"

"Because your father wants you and me to see her and plus her mamma is a friend of mine." As they keep talking about the new girl; Atem finds out that her name is Carroll.

"Hello my Queen and Atem how good it is to see you all full of energy, come to see my daughter; well I'll show her to you," A man said as they walked into the little house that is on the royal ground but Atem knew who the man was it was his father's adviser. But Atem just follows the man with his mother right behind him then all three of them went through a doorframe to go into a room that look like a living room.

"My dear old friend, how are you; oh I see you brought Atem," then the wife of the pharaoh's adviser bent down to Atem's height, "How are you doing my dear?"

"Good," Atem said back happily.

Then the mom got back up on her feet, "Well do you want to see her?"

"Yes please," then she leaded Atem over to the crib and told him that Carroll was her first born child, "Wow really; like me!"

"Yes like you, I'll let you hang out over here as I talk to your mamma is that ok?"

"Ok sure," Atem said as he looks over the crib to see two brown eyes looking at him. "So cute I wonder what you will be like older," he said as he puts his hand in the crib to touch her cheek but got her forehead. "What is this; hey mom why does she have what I have on my forehead?"

"What," the moms both say as they get up to see what Atem is talking about.

"I have no idea why she has it but she shouldn't should she," The mom says as she looks at the Queen.

"Yami," the little girl said as she tries to reach for Atem.

"May I hold her," Atem asks like he just got older.

"Sure sweetie if you can," Carroll's mother said as she gave a cute smile to him as he got her out of the crib.

14 years later…..

"Yami" a girl says as she attacks Atem.

"Carroll come on get off of me I'm not in the mood," He says as he wiggles under her.

"Oh come on I'm trying to cheer you up and to say sorry about your parents," Carroll says as she gets off of Atem and pulls him to his feet, "I know how it feel remember I lost my mother a year ago."

"But you didn't lose both of them at the same time—" just then Carroll intrudes him; screaming at him.

"But I lost my dad too or did you forget he died with your parents too!"

"Well you don't have the weight of being Pharaoh on your shoulder and you don't have to worry on anything your dad did since your brother gets the scale."

"It's because I have one already!"

"What!"

"Nobody knows other than my mother, she was the one that gave it to me; she said it would come in handy in the future, whatever that means."

"But I don't see it?"

"I have it hidden from everyone because it looks just like yours."

"What how can it?"

"Its silver but why I got it I don't know, I'm the first to have it," Carroll said as she looks at him like she did something wrong.

"Carroll don't make that face you did nothing wrong," Atem says as he pulls her into a hug.

"I know but I made you mad what kind of friend would do that," Carroll says sheeply.

"One who is trying to cheer me up and to show me why you're such a good friend you are to me." Atem says as they just stand there for a couple minutes. "Hey Carroll do you think I can see it?"

"Sure…." Then Carroll holds her hands belly region and said words Atem barely knows. Then it appeared the silver pyramid.

"Wow that's so cool," Atem says as he holds it in his tan hands. But then it glowed and so did Atem's own item, "What the-! What did I do?"

'_Finally they both found each other,'_ the voice said as it rang in Carroll's head.

"What who's there?" She shouts into the air.

'_My child, I'm in your head for the time being I've waited for this moment for a long time, well since you were born. You're destined for great things my child, but finding them is the hardest point,' _then the voice vanished.

"Carroll, are you alright," Atem said which made Carroll come back from where she was.

"Oh yeah sorry I'm ok," She says looking at the ground.

"Carroll I know something is wrong with you, tell me I can help," Atem says as he reaches for her but she steps back.

"I don't want to talk about it right now, I'm sorry Yami," Then she turns around and walks away but doesn't gets very far till she remembers she as nowhere to go; she falls on her knees and starts to cry. Then Atem hearing crying turns back around to see Carroll on the ground then he runs over to her.

"Carroll what's wrong, my love," then Atem was shocked on what came out of his own mouth.

"I…have….nowhere to go," Carroll sobs out. And Atem sighed happy that she wasn't hurt and pulls Carroll back on her feet.

"Come on you can stay with me and before you say anything its fine; we have so many rooms not being used," Atem says as he wipes away her tears and helps her to where he stays.

"Thank you Atem," Carroll says weakly. Atem was very concerned now this the first time she has ever said his real name but he just kept going to the palace; one in a while people, mostly the servants would gape at them and whisper to each other but Atem just let it pass. Then they finally got to the palace, to find some maids were waiting for them.

"Oh my dear what happen," one of the maids said, must be the head of them.

"Nothing, she just broke down; losing her father just did a toll on her, can you please take care of her for me," Atem says as he guides Carroll to the maid.

'_Are you going to give up that easily Carroll? I know you love him,' _The voice appeared again.

"I think I should," Carroll said to just get looks from everyone around her.

'_Carroll don't, this is the beginning of your new life don't waste it,'_ the voice shouted back at her.

"Carroll are you ok," Atem says to her again.

"My lord give her here I'll take care of her," The mother maid said holding out her arms towards Carroll.

"Ok I trust you to take care of her," Then he finishes on what he was doing but Carroll stopped them again.

"No," Carroll said holding on to Atem more.

"Carroll are you ok," Atem says to her.

"Don't give me up that easy," She says back to him. But the maids had no idea on what she just said but Atem knew so he told the maids that he was going to take care of her and walked away with Carroll. But as they got away from the maids, Carroll's legs gave away and she almost fell on the ground but Atem had a firm grip on her then he moved her so she would be bride style carry. Then Carroll starts giggling.

"What's so funny," Atem asks as he looks down at Carroll.

"It just this feels funny," Carroll says as Atem gets to a doorway and walks though.

"Welcome to my room," as he puts down Carroll to see if she is able to walk again.

"Wow it's so big," Carroll says as she spins in Atem's owns room.

"Carroll, stop freaking out did you not know that it was going to be like this?"

"No I guess not….can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Can we sit down first?"

"Oh yes over here let's sit on the bed," Atem says as he goes to the bed with Carroll and sits her down; then himself.

"When we were in the courtyard you called me 'my love' did you really mean that," Carroll asked looking at Atem.

A sigh comes out of Atem, "I guess I can't hide it anymore; Carroll I love you."

"What," Carroll says back.

"I've always loved you," Atem says just then he leans to Carroll and kisses her which makes them lay on the bed.

"Yami stop."

"Carroll, why?"

"I just don't want to go this fast, that's all," she says as she pushes Atem away, "I do love you really I do, I just don't want to go this fast alright?"

"Alright Carroll," Atem says as he gives Carroll a very long kiss on the lips which makes Carroll moan in delight. But one kiss goes to a couple more then they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat at the two of them.

"Oh Shimon sorry didn't see you there," Atem says moving away from Carroll a little but has no idea why he did it.

"The fault is my own but may I ask who this is?"

"Shimon this is Carroll."

"The old advisors' kid?"

"Yes but you may know that my brother, Karim, is the one with the scale," Carroll says to Shimon.

"Oh really I don't see the look alike within you two," Shimon says trying to make a point.

"Ok Shimon what was the reason you came here," Atem says getting mad.

"Oh yes, your people should see their new pharaoh," Shimon says having his hands out telling Atem to go.

"Go ahead I'll be right there," Atem saying to his adviser. When Shimon was out of the room he looked at Carroll and smiled.

"What," Carroll asked. Then Atem took one of his own rings off his hand. "Yami you don't have to do this," Carroll said as Atem got down on one knee.

"But I want to because I love you and I found out in the courtyard that I can't live without you; Carroll will you marry me," Atem says looking at Carroll.

"Of course Yami," Carroll shouts giving Atem many hugs. Then Atem puts the ring on the ring finger and pulls Carroll up on her feet.

"Let's go I need to show everyone my new wife and they're new queen," But Carroll just blushes then Atem drags her out of room and into a balcony.

"ATEM ATEM ATEM," the people shouts all around them. Then Atem walks out holding Carroll's hand which made Carroll follow right behind him. When all of the people saw Atem; they all cheered.

"My people! I have chosen a queen fitting to help me rule," The crowd goes nuts with what Atem said about having a queen. "You'd would you like to meet her," Atem shouts.

"YES," they shouted back. Atem moved a little to the side but still had a firm grip on Carroll's hand and pulled her forward so everyone can see.

Dolphin0150: as I'm working on getting my stories together I realized that this story is a small part because what is the most important is going to be in Where the Past Still Hurts but I might go into the depths of it with this. So I have to update it. As you all can see; for people who o just started to read this Carroll used to be Carolyn but it can't be like that anymore because of the dreaded Mary Sue I have found out that I had so I'm cleaning it up and seeing that since this was one of my early writings that I had everyone clumped together and also fixed it.


End file.
